


When Autumn Starts

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So Jack wants to be on top for once and decides to tie up Bunnymund before he wakes up.But halfway through Bunny manages to break free from his bonds and overwhelms the boy,Making him the submissive one once more.Much to Jack’s displeasure,Ofcourse. :P"There’s been a lot of symbolic interaction between Jack and Bunny over the years as Winter and Spring. Jack doesn’t really get what the first day of Spring means for Bunny, or what the first day of Autumn means for him.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	When Autumn Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 1/8/2014.

Of course Jack knew Bunny. The other Guardians might think it was “of course” for incidents like the blizzard of ’68, but that wasn’t the whole story. Jack, breezing into the Warren on a wind too mild and gentle to even tear off a few flower petals, shook his head as he recalled the annual run-ins he had had with Bunny.   
  
The first time had been absolutely terrifying—he hadn’t known that the green blade wielded by the inhumanly fast creature running towards him was, though sharp enough to cut out his heart in front of his eyes, mostly symbolic, as he had discovered when he woke up groggily in a flower-filled forest with a fading scar.  
  
After that—well, it had taken Jack a few, or more than a few, years to figure out what was going on, since absolutely no one would explain anything to him; not the moon, and certainly not Bunny, who, in any case, he usually only saw as a rush of gray and green coming towards him—he had grown, if not comfortable with the process, at least familiar enough with it to sort of understand what was going on. Spring had to kill Winter every year, and having Jack as a spirit of Winter made him a convenient target. (Once things changed with Jack’s instatement as a Guardian, Bunny had had to go back to his former Winter-killing process. He couldn’t really explain it, but Jack gathered it was tedious.)  
  
Bunny didn’t see the point in Jack getting all worked up about it. He’d come back every year.  
  
When things had _really_ changed, and Jack and Bunny became lovers, Bunny’s attitude about the Winter-Spring aspect of their relationship, frustratingly, hadn’t shifted at all. Not that Jack minded the change from dismemberment to getting fucked senseless, but Bunny absolutely refused to consider the possibility that maybe they should switch things up. Apparently it would be symbolically inappropriate.   
  
Well, Jack was going to see about that today. The flipside of Bunny’s power was that he slept all through Winter, and though the season was drawing to a close outside the Warren, it hadn’t gone yet. Bunny wasn’t going to be racing off to find Jack as soon as he woke. Not this year.  
  
Jack let the wind drop him as he jogged up to the little alcove that held Bunny’s nest of sweet, soft grasses, a coil of soft-textured rope slung over his arm.  
  
He only had a few minutes to work, but that was all he needed. He had gotten quite good over the years at knowing exactly when Winter was going to end.  
  
Once Bunny’s arms were bound together and his feet bound apart, Jack sat back, rocking on his heels, grinning. He counted down the seconds till the end of Winter, and when Bunny opened his eyes to the first instant of Spring, Jack was kissing him.  
  
“My turn now,” Jack said, watching Bunny test the ropes.  
  
Bunny only smirked and raised an eyebrow, and to Jack’s astonishment the ropes shifted into flowering vines that shot out to twine around his arms and legs as they had twined around Bunny’s.  
  
Jack gave a squawk of protest, but Bunny only put a large, warm paw on his chest. “Not on the first day of Spring, mate,” he said, and began to remove Jack’s garments. Jack huffed angrily, but he found himself struggling against his bonds a little less as Bunny continued, whispering in his ear, “but I’ve often wondered what you get up to when Autumn starts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #I ask you what is with these power struggle prompts?#communication people


End file.
